RF Sessions 10
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 10 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-12/1990-01 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a Sony EF90 Sessions *Family Cat #1, recorded 10th September 1989, first broadcast 04 October 1989, this repeat 18 December 1989. From the City To The Sea and Sandbag Your Heart available on Five Lives Left: The Anthology 2xCD, 2013 (3 Loop Music ‎– 3RANGE-5) *Robert Lloyd #3, recorded 31st January 1989, first broadcast 13 February 1989, repeated 29 March 1989, (this repeat) 20 December 1989. No known commercial release. *House Of Love #4, recorded 12th December 1989, first (this) broadcast 01 January 1990, repeated 15 February 1990. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions 2xCD, 2006 (Mercury) *Fall #13, recorded 17th December 1989, first (this) broadcast 01 January 1990, repeated 01 February 1990, 12 March 1990. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 6xCD Box, 2005 (Castle, CMXBX982) *Ian McCulloch only session, recorded 28th September 1989, first broadcast 04 December 1989, this repeat 10 January 1990. No known commercial release. *Benny Profane #3, recorded 7th January 1990, first (this) broadcast 15 January 1990, repeated 13 February 1990. No known commercial release. *Pop Guns #1, recorded 9th January 1990, first broadcast 23 January 1990, repeated 21 February 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Side 1 *''This is from the Family Cat..'' *Family Cat: From The City To The Sea (session) 18 December 1989 *Family Cat: Remember What It Is That You Love (session) 18 December 1989 *Family Cat: Octopus Jr. (session) 18 December 1989 *Family Cat: Sandbag Your Heart (session) 18 December 1989 *Robert Lloyd: Funeral Stomp (session) 20 December 1989 outro *Robert Lloyd: Mother Nature's Skin (session) 20 December 1989 *snippet of 808 state 20 December 1989 *Robert Lloyd: Ta Love (session) 20 December 1989 *House Of Love: Se Dest (session) 01 January 1990 *House Of Love: 32nd Floor (session) 01 January 1990 *House Of Love: 7:45 AM (session) 01 January 1990 *Fall: Hilary (session) 01 January 1990 *Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) 01 January 1990 *Fall: Chicago Now (session) 01 January 1990 *Sundays: Hideous Towns (LP - Reading Writing And Arithmetic) Rough Trade end of *Sundays: A Certain Someone (LP - Reading Writing And Arithmetic) Rough Trade start of Side 2 *Ian McCulloch: Candleland (session) 10 January 1990 *Ian McCulloch: Faith Only Healing (session) 10 January 1990 *Ian McCulloch: Flickering Wall (session) 10 January 1990 *Ian McCulloch: Damnation (session) 10 January 1990 *Benny Profane: Time Bomb (session) 15 January 1990 *Benny Profane: Waste Of Space (session) 15 January 1990 *Benny Profane: Jerked To Jesus (session) 15 January 1990 *Benny Profane: When It All Kicks In (session) 15 January 1990 *Pop Guns: Someone You Love (session) 23 January 1990 *Pop Guns: Bye Bye Baby (session) 23 January 1990 *Pop Guns: Put Me Through It (session) 23 January 1990 *Pop Guns: Where Do You Go To (session) 23 January 1990 File ;Name *RF Sessions 10.mp3 ;Length *1:33:54 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online